1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive imbalance safety cut-off system and more particularly pertains to sensors for determining when two adjacent wheels of a vehicle detect an imbalance of the automobile as caused by an accident and to inactivate power to the ignition system for safety in response thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle imbalance sensors and devices for cutting off power to automobile engines is well known in the prior art. More specifically, imbalance detectors and ignition cut-off mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing safety during an accident are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,145 to Schlotzhauer and 3,915,255 to Springer disclose devices for shutting off the flow of fuel to the engine in the event of an accident. Additional patents for terminating the flow of fuel to the engine of a vehicle include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,112 to Duncan; 4,856,471 to Pettinelli and 4,942,859 to Morikawa. None of the prior art is involved with employing an ignition or fuel cut-off in response to an accident causing adjacent wheels to emit signals through shock absorbers as in the present invention.
In this respect, the automotive imbalance safety cut-off system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing vehicle safety.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems which can be sense automotive imbalance and to inactivate the vehicle in response thereto. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.